List of movies I have seen
101 Dalmatians (1996) *12 Angry Men (1957) *21 Jump Street (2012) *2001: A Space Odyssey (1968) *2012 (2009) *300 (2006) *8 mile (2002) *A Christmas Carol (2009) *Ad Astra (2019) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin (2019) *Alexander (2004) *Alice in Wonderland (2010) *Amelie (2001) *American Beauty (1999) *American History X (1998) *American Pie (1999) *American Pie 2 (2001) *Anger Management (2003) *Avatar (2009) *Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Back to the Future (1985) *Bambi (1942) *Band of Brothers (2001) *Battlestar Galactica (Seasons 0-2) *Battlestar Galactica: The Resistance *Batman Begins (2005) *Bear Story (2014) *Beasts of No Nation (2015) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Black Sails (Seasons 1-3) *Black Swan (2010) *Bohemian Rhapsody (2018) *Brave (2012) *Bucket List (2007) *Caprica (Season 1) *Carmen, Royal Opera House Covent Garden, 1991 (Georges Bizet) *Casablanca (1942) *Casanova (2005) *Catch-22 (Season 1) *Catch Me If You Can (2002) *Chappie (2015) *Chernobyl (2019) *City Lights (1931) *City of God (2002) *Closer (2004) *Cloverfield (2008) *Coco (2017) *Crash Course - Biology * Crash Course - Ecology * Crash Course - Economics * Crash Course - US History *Crash Course - World History *Crash Course - World History 2 *Crime Scene Investigation: New York (Seasons 1,2) *Dacii (1967) *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) *Deadpool (2016) *Django Unchained (2012) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Dirty Dancing (1987) *District 9 (2009) *Doctor Stranger (2016) *Doctor Who (TOS) (Season 1) *Doctor Who (TNS) (Seasons 1-8) *Don Giovani (Bucharest National Opera House) *Don Jon (2013) *Dunkirk (2017) *Elysium (2013) *Ender's Game (2013) *Evan Almighty (2007) *Extra Credits (Season 1) *Eyes Wide Shut (1999) *Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (2018) *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) *Faust (Opera Nationala Bucuresti) *Feast (2014) *Ferdinand (2017) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Finding Dory (2016) *First Kid (1996) *Fleming (2014) *Focus (2015) *Forrest Gump (1994) *Friends (Seasons 1-10) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen II (2019) * Fury (2014) *Game of Thrones (Seasons 1-7) *George Carlin Again! (1978) *George Carlin - Back in Town (1996) *George Carlin - Carlin at Carnegie (1982) *George Carlin - Carlin on Campus (1984) *George Carlin - Doin' it again (1990) *George Carlin - Jammin' in New York (1992) *George Carlin - Life is Worth Loosing (2005) *George Carlin - On Location with George Carlin (1977) *George Carlin - Playing with your head (1986) *George Carlin Unmasked (2007) *George Carlin - What am I doing in New Jersey? (1988) *George Carlin - You are All Diseased (1999) *Ghost in the Shell (1995) *Ghost in the Shell 2.0 (2008) *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2004) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (Seasons 1,2) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - The Laughing Man (2005) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG - Individual Eleven (2005) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Solid State Society (2006) *Gilmore Girls (Seasons 1-5) *Girls und Panzer (Season 1) *Gladiator (2000) *Gone Girls (2014) *Good Will Hunting (1997) *Goodfellas (1990) *Gravity (2013) *Gravity Falls (Seasons 1,2) *Groundhog Day (1993) *Grown Ups (2010) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) *Halo Legends (2010) *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn (2012) *Happy Feet (2006) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (2009) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (2010) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) *Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix (2007) *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) *He's Just Not That into You (2009) *Her (2013) *Hercules (1997) *Hill 789 - The Last Stronghold (2008) *Hitman (2007) *Hot Pursuit (2015) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *House M.D. (Seasons 1-8) *House of Cards (Seasons 1-6) * How I Met Your Mother (Season 1-7) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *Hugo (2011) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Immortals (2011) *In search of our Cosmic Origins (2009) *Inception (2010) *Inglorious Basterds (2009) *Inside Out (2015) *Interstellar (2014) *Iron Man (2008) *Iron Man 2 (2010) *Iron Man 3 (2013) *Iron Sky (2012) *It's a Wonderful Life (1946) *Jeux d'enfants (2003) *John Carter (2012) *John Wick (2014) *Johnny English Reborn (2011) *Joker (2019) *Juno (2007) *Ju-on (2002) *Jurassic World (2015) *Justice League (2017) *Kingsman: The Secret Service (2014) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *La Maison en Petits Cubes (2008) *La vita è bella (1997) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Last Vegas (2013) *Léon: The Professional (1994) *Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Logan (2017) *Love, Death & Robots (Season 1) *Lucifer (Season 1) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Maleficent (2014) *Mary Poppins (1964) *Matrix (1999) *Midnight in Paris (2011) *Minions (2015) *Miracle on 34th Street (1947) *Mirror Mirror (2012) *Moana (2016) *Modern Times (1936) *Money Monster (2016) *Mr. Deeds (2002) *Mr Hublot (2013) *Mulan (1998) *Narcos (Seasons 1,2,3) *Narcos: Mexico (Season 1) *National Geographic: Weirdest Planets *Network (1972) *Newton's Darkest Secrets (2005) *Nymphomaniac vol.1 (2013) *Nymphomaniac vol.2 (2013) *Oblivion (2013) *Ocean's Eleven (2001) *Ocean's Twelve (2004) *Oldboy (2003) *Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood (2019) *One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975) *Once Upon a Time in the West (1968) *P.S. I Love You (2007) *Paperman (2012) *Penny Dreadful (Season 1) *Piper (2016) *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) *Pocahontas (1995) *Police Academy (1984) *Psycho (1960) *Pulp Fiction (1994) *Puss in Boots (2011) *Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) *Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) *Rango (2011) *Ratatouille (2007) *Ready Player One (2018) *Realm of Light: A Brief History of Life *Rear Window (1954) *Red Sparrow (2018) *Redacted (2007) *Rick and Morty (Seasons 1,2) *Robotzi (Season 1) *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) *Saving Private Ryan (1998) *Schindler's List (1993) *School of Rock (2003) *Scrubs (Seasons 1-8) *Se7en (1995) *Set It Up (2018) *Seven Samurai (1954) *Sex and the City (Season 1) *Sherlock Holmes (2009) *Sherlock Holmes (2010 TV series) (Seasons 1,2,3,4) *Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011) *Sinucide-ma (2011) *Skyfall (2012) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarves (1937) *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) *South Park (Seasons 1-4) *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) *Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) *Spirited Away (2001) *Stalingrad (1993) *Star Trek (Seasons 1,2) *Star Trek (2009) *Star Trek: Beyond (2016) *Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) *Star Wars: A New Hope (1977) *Star Wars: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (1999) *Stuck in Love (2012) *Suicide Squad (2016) *Sunshine (2007) *Super 8 (2011) *Supernatural (Seasons 1-5) *Tangled (2010) *Terminator Salvation (2009) *That '70s Show (Seasons 1-8) *The American Dream *The AristoCats (1970) *The Avengers (2012) *The Big Bang Theory (Season 1-6) *The Big Lebowski (1998) *The Big Short (2015) *The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas(2008) *The Boys (Season 1) *The Butterfly Effect (2004) *The Cabin in the Woods (2012) *The Conjuring (2013) *The Crown (Seasons 1,2) *The Da Vinci Code (2006) *The Dark Knight (2008) *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *The Departed (2006) *The Devil Wears Prada (2006) *The Dyatlov Pass Incident (2013) *The Emperor's Club (2002) *The English Patient (1996) *The Fantastic Flying Books of Mr. Morris Lessmore (2011) *The Fault in Our Stars (2014) *The Godfather (1972) *The Godfater Part II (1974) *The Good Place (Seasons 1-4) *The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966) *The Great Courses: The Decisive Battles of History *The Green Mile (1999) *The Guild (Seasons 1-4) *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014) *The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) *The Hunger Games (2012) *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 (2014) *The Hunt for Red October (1990) *The Illusionist (2006) *The Incredibles (2004) *The Internship (2013) *The Intouchables (2011) *The Legend of Hercules (2014) *The Lego Movie (2014) *The Lion King (1994) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Lobster (2015) *The Lone Ranger (2013) *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) *The Lost Thing (2010) *The Martian (2015) *The Matrix Reloaded (2003) *The Matrix Revolutions (2003) *The Nanny (Season 1-3) *The Newsroom (Seasons 1,2,3) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *The Pentagon Wars (1998) *The Pianist (2002) *The Polar Express (2004) *The Prestige (2006) *The Pursuit of Happyness (2006) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *The Shawshank Redemption (1994) *The Shining (1980) *The Silence of the Lambs (1991) *The Terminal (2004) *The Three Stooges (2012) *The Ugly Truth (2009) *The Usual Suspects (1995) *The Witcher (Season 1) *Thor (2011) *This Means War! (2012) *TMNT(2007) *To Kill a Mockingbird (1962) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story (1999) *Trainspotting (1996) *Transformers (2007) *Tropic Thunder (2008) *Trubadurul (Opera Bucuresti) *True Detective (Season 1) *Two and a Half Men (Season 1) *Two Weeks Notice (2002) *Two Small Pieces of Glass - The Amazing Telescope *V for Vendetta (2005) *Vertigo (1958) *Victoria (Seasons 1-3) *WALL-E (2008) *We're the Millers (2013) *Whiplash (2014) *Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971) *Woman on Top (2000) *World War Z (2013) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *X2: X-Men United (2003) *Yes Man (2008) *Young Sheldon (Seasons 1,2) *Zeitgeist: Addendum (2008) *Zeitgeist: The Movie (2007) *Zootopia (2016)